1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing lures, and, more particularly, to snag-free lures having retractable fish hooks.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen are well aware that many of the best fishing waters include various underwater obstructions and debris that make fishing in such waters difficult. There has been a substantial need for artificial fishing lures which are free from snagging on underwater obstructions.
There have been a number of attempts at designing artificial fishing lures which have retractable fishing hooks but most lures of this type have been ones with spring-loaded hooks which are released by a trigger mechanism. Devices of this type are considered unsportsmanlike and, in some jurisdictions, are illegal.
Dean, U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,355, discloses a fishing lure with two retracted hooks which are spring-loaded toward an open or extended position. A spring-loaded latch or trigger secures the spring mechanism from operating and is releasable by an auxiliary line and allows the spring mechanism to extend the hooks.
Zeman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,699, discloses a fishing lure with a single hook which is pivotally supported in the body portion of the lure spring biased toward an extended position, and provided with a releasable pin or latch to permit spring operated outward movement of the hook.
Niileksela, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,587, discloses a fishing lure with a pair of retractable hooks positioned in the body thereof and has a spring operated mechanism movable longitudinally of the body to extend the hooks when a catch or trigger is released by pull of fish thereon. This lure requires hooks that will flex almost straight when pulled inside the body of the lure.
Hameen-Anttila, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,953, discloses a fishing lure having a body portion with a pair of hooks pivotally supported on a member longitudinally movable therein. The longitudinally movable member is spring-loaded toward a position with the hooks extended that has an initially retracted position secured by a releasable latch or trigger. The fishing line is connected to the latch or the trigger so that the pull of a fish on the line releases said longitudinally movable member to spring the hooks to an extended position.
McDiarmid, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,668, discloses a fishing lure having a body portion with a pair of hooks pivotally supported on a fixed member therein and having leaf springs biasing the hooks to a retracted position. A pair of lines are connected to said leaf spring on a movable member connected to the fishing line. When the lure is pulled by a fish, the leaf springs are pulled inward and move the hooks outward to an extended position. In one embodiment, the leaf springs extend outside the body of the lure while in another embodiment the leaf springs are entirely within the lure body.